


leave my heart  (in steady love)

by wineandvodka



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, mission impossible au, secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandvodka/pseuds/wineandvodka
Summary: it seems like fate wants to mess with the king's game when it brings him his new knight





	leave my heart  (in steady love)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is a bit rushed so please forgive any error you see, this is also my baby and a gift for our cute nielnyeon nation uwu please be gentle. heavily inspired by that /one/ scene in mission: impossible- fallout lmao and i was also inspired by Reese Lansangan’s songs: bleed, slick, islands, and for the fickle ♡ hope you guys listen to these songs too~

“What are we doing here?” Minhyun impatiently taps his foot. His boss, the secretary, Sungwoon, has called him in at the Korean Air Force base saying it’s related to his mission but doesn’t divulge any more information which makes Minhyun slightly irritated. He doesn’t have the time for things like these especially when they’re tracking down a rogue terrorist group, the Apostles.

“Your knight needs to be replaced.” Sungwoon abruptly speaks when checks his watch and sighs. “And they say time is gold.”

“Replace Seongwu? I thought you wouldn’t be swayed by his dramatics. He acting like he’s not made to be shot, it was barely five bullets on his shoulder and leg.”

Codenames weren’t really necessary but Sungwoon thought it might be fun and also, there would still be secrecy for Minhyun’s team. The team is comprised of the Rook, Woojin; the Bishop, Jaehwan; the Knight, Seongwu; and the King, Minhyun. Their last assignment was to buy three stolen plutonium cores from people in the black market in Berlin but it ended badly because Seongwu was hit and the plutonium cores were stolen (again) by the Apostles.

“I’m not entirely on board with the idea but the NIS have noticed the delay on this mission and suggested to put someone from the International Special Activities Division.”

“Oh, so they can afford to monitor us but can’t afford to fund our equipment? Also, wasn’t the ISAD shut down that’s why we were established?”

Before Sungwoon could answer, a helicopter lands a few meters away from them.

Minhyun knew someone too well from ISAD. They met on a cold winter in Japan wherein his mission was taking longer than it should. It was supposed to be just another short affair, just another night like how Minhyun always play around when in other countries. Except it wasn’t: they became a routine, to warm each other’s body and heart. There was no clarity in the label of their relationship yet Minhyun was assured that his feelings were real. Came the time when the flowers bloom is when Minhyun was left with a note signed with a bitter farewell.

“Sungwoon, I can kill you right here, right now.” Minhyun had a bad feeling when ISAD was mentioned and he was right. What happened in Japan should’ve stayed in Japan but seems like fate wants to mess with his game when it brings his new knight. The man possess hair that was gold as ever, broad shoulders like the pacific, and damn legs that goes on forever. His physique is still unparalleled, which once was Minhyun’s sweet dream is now the epitome of his nightmare.

“Please, Minhyun, I am familiar with those intentions you have ever since you started working under me. There’s no use of declaring it now and besides, it’s not like I requested for him.” Sungwoon managed to say it loud enough despite the dying roar of the helicopter.  “Hello Jisung, you’re on time, air traffic was it?” Sungwoon speaks in sarcasm as he shakes the hand of the other boss.

“Sorry for the delay, anyway, are introductions needed? I am aware you two have… history. That why I think it’s best for the both of you to work together.” Jisung eyes his subordinate.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you again, my King. I’m Kang Daniel, your new knight.”

 

♕♘♛♞♕♘♛♞♕♘♛♞

 

The C17 plane was the fastest military plane they could take to Paris for their next move but of course, getting stuck in a plane with a past lover (was that what he was?) makes it feel like the longest 10-hour flight of Minhyun’s life and it is nowhere near comfortable. They get settled by the table to discuss the execution of tonight’s plan when Daniel decided to sit in front of Minhyun. He leans back with his arms crossed, and looks at Minhyun like the latter is breakfast waiting to be devoured.

“Knight, is there a problem?” Minhyun didn’t even try to hide the annoyance in his tone. He met Daniel’s crescent eyes created by the bright smile he was wearing. Minhyun hates how Daniel is incessantly like the fucking sun. He hates how he’s easily affected by this. He hates the thought that he probably missed seeing Daniel’s smile, missed seeing him. He hates how he badly want to kiss Daniel—

Wait, what?

Oh, how badly he wants to hurt Daniel’s angelic, innocent yet pretentious face. He hates how he should be focused on the mission and not on denying his lingering feelings for Daniel.

“Just a little distracted by your beauty.” Right, Daniel’s words of flattery.

“Focus if you want to continue to be employed or if not, I’ll gladly throw you out of this plane.” Minhyun stays stern, pulling from the hypnotizing gaze of Daniel.

“Can we talk later?”

“Please start the discussion, Bishop.”

Minhyun refused to check the look on Daniel’s face. There was nothing to talk about, Daniel was the one who left him first and he accepted it, moved on. Sentimentality must not be found in Minhyun’s system as a perfect agent must be.

Just then, Daniel’s leg stretched to caress Minhyun’s crossed legs asking to open them up. Daniel was always so clingy, even more than how Minhyun was. Daniel’s touch is delicate and affectionate making Minhyun weak and washed by the memories of the nights they have spent together. Minhyun eventually gives in, repositioning himself and letting Daniel’s foot reach this thighs. He hears his pride shatter to the ground as he continues to allow Daniel to do whatever the latter wants even though he shouldn’t. Minhyun knows what it feels like for his emotions to burn yet he remains to be the moth that is drawn to Daniel’s fire.

Jaehwan explains the floor plan and other precautions of the mission while Minhyun makes the best effort to focus on Jaehwan’s words rather than be distracted by Daniel’s movements. The plan tonight was to infiltrate an exclusive party in Paris where the dealer of the plutonium cores is believed to be attending. In order to get there in time, they would have to do a free fall, more specifically, a HALO jump.

“… so we’re halfway there, you guys will make the jump in Paris at around dusk making it in time for the party. Due to lack of equipment, the Rook will have to sit this one out so he will stay with me. We'll contact you when we have made an entry and is near your location. Until then, I, your Bishop, bestow the right of jumping onto one another to our king and knight but make sure no one goes limp.” Woojin chokes on his fruit juice when Jaehwan finishes his speech with a victorious smile.

Minhyun pushed Daniel’s foot and takes his leave. Daniel decides it’s his winning point after he noticed the obvious burning color on Minhyun ears.

 

♕♘♛♞♕♘♛♞♕♘♛♞

 

Minhyun is known to work with grace under pressure. There is no room for panic or thoughts of running away for the reason that he is made to swiftly find the easiest yet accurate and logical solution in any situation. All those years training and working as an agent to gain such skill is thrown out the window as he stand before the one problem his mind (heart) can’t solve.

He thinks there is no point in making conversation with Daniel and yet there are so many questions clouding up his mind: Was it Daniel’s choice to leave or was it an order? Was he not allowed to look for him or because he didn’t care at all? Did he ever miss me? Did he ever  _love_  me? Minhyun doesn’t utter a single word, afraid his stubborn tongue would betray him. He is convinced that he doesn’t have to say anything to Daniel, he doesn’t have to spill out all his emotions and make a mess.

Minhyun doesn’t even look in Daniel’s direction, only to continue in fixing his oxygen line to the headgear absentmindedly that he fails to hear the latter’s previous callings.

“Hyung?” A whisper followed by a pair of worried eyes have met his senses. The light encircling inside Daniel’s headgear illuminates his innocent beauty and if Minhyun wasn’t careful enough, a dreamy sigh could’ve slipped out.

“We’re doing comcheck, did you not hear? Is your earpiece defective?” Daniel reaches for Minhyun’s ear but the latter is quick to avoid the gesture.

“It’s fine now, I can hear you loud and clear, knight. Keep the formalities while in mission.”

Daniel’s face reverts back to the stone cold expression Minhyun expects him to wear in front of him. It’s easier shut off the rambling thoughts about Daniel running around Minhyun mind when the former is not wearing a smug face or some smile. He notices that there’s a bit of cloud inside Daniel’s headgear and so he quietly fixes the latter’s oxygen line for him. “Fix the air pressure inside your suit, I don't want he knight blacking out on me. Also, there’s a system that will guide you through to the target. Listen carefully and open the chute right on the dot when it says 'deploy'. Got it?”

“I was actually a disavowed agent back then.” Daniel’s words instantly made Minhyun conscious on how close their faces were despite the headgear. Minhyun takes a step back. “I became aware that I’ve shared too much information about me. I saw you were busy in your mission too, that’s why I needed to leave so I can protect you. I told myself that if it was truly meant to be, our time apart would be nothing compared to the time that will be rightfully ours.”

After the mission in Japan, Minhyun searched on every database, hacked every satellite he could just so he could find a single detail to where Daniel was located and it all led to a dead end. Daniel didn’t even leave any clues making it look like he never existed and that's what Minhyun hurt the most. He lost all the connection he had with Daniel, only to be left with the memories and the stupid letter he still keeps.

He lets out a little laugh then return to face Daniel expressionless. “I clearly should’ve drawn the line during the meeting.” Minhyun breathes as the air inside the plane was getting thinner. “If now is your so-called right time, then it’s not. We were once upon a dream, at one point you woke up and left me but that’s okay because I accepted it and moved on. You’re a smart agent, Daniel, you’d certainly know the difference between reality and fantasy.” There’s a bit of a sting in Minhyun’s tongue when he finally says that name.

“Why is it I feel like you haven’t moved on? What I said in the letter is still true to this day—“

“Ten seconds to decompression.” Jaehwan’s voice echoes through the speaker.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s still true!” Minhyun shouts while losing composure. “It’s too dangerous for our jobs, emotions can compromise our priorities and our time will  _always_  be borrowed. Why are so—“

Minhyun was cut at the sound of the gale that is entering as the end of the plane opens which is a signal that they’re set to jump. He walks closer to the edge to check the weather. The dark clouds are seen followed by a strike of lightning then thunder can heard after. He turns back with disappointment on his face.

“We can’t go through that. Bishop, turn the bird around this thunderstorm.” The King instructs but the reckless Knight walks towards the storm. “Knight, what do you think you’re doing? Stand down.”

“My King, our destination is directly right below and the storm is the perfect disguise for our entry.” The Knight continues to fiddle with his watch for the coordinates of the targeted location and ignore the order of the King.

“I said stand. down.” He follows the Knight.

The Knight faces the King and boldly states, “I’ll see you in Paris.” then he jumps.

“Fuck.”

Minhyun takes the leap. He feels like he has physically leaped into his mind with the dark clouds representing his thoughts, then there is he chasing Daniel all over again.

 

“Altitude: 25,000 feet.” The system announces.

 

Minhyun dives in favor of the direction of the wind as he races to Daniel. He hears Daniel laughing happily like they’re not falling through a thunderstorm when a lightning flashes on Daniel. They stumble away from each other, soon enough they pass through the clouds and the line of the mixing red-orange sunset and blue sky can be seen. It could have been so beautiful to look at the moment but Minhyun spots Daniel falling lifelessly.

 

“Altitude: 20,000 feet.”

 

“Knight, do you copy?” Minhyun hears nothing but the sound breathing of Daniel. Minhyun struggles to chase him, failing in trying to get a hold of him a few times.

 

“Altitude: 15,000 feet.”

 

“KANG DANIEL!” Minhyun shouts as he scrambles in the air.

 

“Altitude: 10,000 feet.”

 

Minhyun succeeds on latching on him but sees a thick layer of gas inside Daniel’s headgear and the oxygen tank gone.

 

“9,000.”

 

“Shit.” Minhyun struggles to connect Daniel’s oxygen line with his tank while their bodies continue to plummet to the ground.

 

“8,000."

 

“Kang Daniel, I’m seriously gonna kill you.”

 

“7,000.”

 

Minhyun finally attaches the oxygen line and hook the tank onto Daniel but the latter remains unconscious.

 

“6,000.”

 

“Daniel…” Minhyun heavily breathes.

 

“5,000."

 

“Wake up.” Minhyun is losing his breath and his mind.

 

“4,000.”

 

“I still love you too.”

 

The Paris lights are clear and the roof of the building they’re about to land onto is mainly made of glass and Minhyun just wishes they wouldn’t crash it.

“3,000. Deploy.” The system repeatedly says ‘deploy’ and Minhyun pulls out Daniel’s chute and pushes him. It takes him for another second to pull his own chute and it ends up being caught in the Gothic style pointed part of the roof. His body slams into it making him lightheaded for a moment.

Minhyun unfastened his chute and it sends him stumbling down to the more even plane of the roof. Now suffocated by his headgear, he removes it in annoyance. He notices Daniel carefully landing right in front of him while he’s still lying flat on the glass roof.

“I heard what you said.” Daniel casually takes off the rest of the gear and outwear. Minhyun doesn’t even want to think anymore when the fatigue is still consuming him as he slowly stands up and sees Daniel in a rather dashing suit.

“I should’ve just let you die.”

“But you didn’t because you still love me.” Daniel’s sweet smile is back.

"Funny." Minhyun says in the most boring tone. He hopes to save the world as he saves his heart with the little sanity he’s left.

**Author's Note:**

> *NIS - national intelligence service (or soukor's version of CIA)  
> congrats you've reached the end of this mess ! hope yall get what was essentially in Daniel's letter hehe thank you so much for the nice mods who created this fic fest because the tag srsly needs it and thank you to anyone who finishes this fic lol love is appreciated in the comments ~


End file.
